The Second Season Conclusion:A Special by Celebrity Manhunt
The contestants finally reach the end of season two, and can finally relax, however another season forms and the contestants are anxious to qualify, and get an interview by Celebrity Manhunt. Introducing new faces Some have a set of new looks. The task is to reach Chris and the Manhunt crew before Chef arrives. In the end eighteen contests qualify. The rest fail. Plot Chris hires two people for a job to interview contestants. The devious, yet strong willed Josh, and the tricky, yet sexy Blaineley. Chris tells the duo to interview contestants. Tyler is the first to be interviewed, and he talks about his new mustache, and Lindsay thinks it's cute and talks about how much she loves Tyler. DJ is revealed to have learned surfing lessons from Bridgette and Geoff, and is a talented surfer. Heather, and Duncan talk about Heather's season two win, and the fact that she and Duncan kissed. Duncan explains that Heather kissed him out of excitement, and she and him are just friends. Beth is interviewed and is said to have started dating Ezekiel and enjoys her relationship with him and likes Ezekiel's nature. Ezekiel tries to steal tuna for their dinner, and the cats eating it claw at him and leaves him several gashes and a black eye. The others don't need an interview, as they are asked to try for the third season, which they accept. Ezekiel, Beth, Lindsay, and Tyler form a group called the "qool quartet" which features him, Lindsay, Ezekiel, and Beth. They plan for a spot in season three. Owen, Duncan, Heather, Cody, DJ, and Courtney steal a cheese truck, as Gwen joins them in the truck. LeShawna confronts Heather as they slap fight and fall out of the truck. LeShawna is mad at Heather and they fight, until they are flung off a catapult, and onto Noah. Noah threatens them to help him win, but Heather knees Noah in the groin as he falls off the roof and into a dumpster. Heather and LeShawna give each other wedgies, and their panties get caught on an antenna, while Heather repeatedly punches LeShawna, until LeShawna bends her arm back and breaks her elbow. LeShawna then kicks her off the roof and she falls on Noah. Noah moans in pain as he finds himself under Heather, he throws Heather off in shock, and runs after LeShawna. Heather, still with a broken elbow, takes the bus, only to find Izzy in there. Alejandro and Sierra enjoy watching everyone frantically race to them, until they have to sign contracts to be in the show, and they are upset that they get to miss it. Harold catches up to LeShawna and Noah, and attempts to stop the fight, but Owen's truck runs over Harold, and LeShawna is distracted and LeShawna falls off. LeShawna finds Harold severely injured. Harold is hospitalized and is forced to forfeit his chances at season three because of his injuries. Owen and the people with him make it to the interview stadium, and Heather catches up with fast surgery on her elbow. Just then a truck with everyone else (except LeShawna, Harold, Heather, Tyler, and Justin, pulls in as Sadie and Trent fall out, and they fall just short of moving onto season three. Chris sends the qualifiers on a blimp to face the next several challenges. Alejandro and Sierra come to hear the news and they are in. Trivia *This episode has the most injuries. **Noah was kneed in the groin, and later was crushed by Heather **Harold was run over by Owen's truck, and was hospitalized, preventing him from competing in the next season. **Heather had her elbow broken by LeShawna. **Ezekiel was attacked by a cat. ***Harold was the only injured contestant to not qualify for the third season. *All of the final five from the first season qualified. Gwen, Owen, Duncan, Katie, and Geoff. *This is the first appearance of Alejandro, Sierra, Blaineley, and Josh. Goofs *When Noah falls into the dumpster it is daytime, but when the camera pans back up to LeShawna and Heather's fight, it is nighttime. *Harold's glasses were cracked when he was run over, but when he struggles to get up, they are intact. *When Sierra signs the contract, Blaineley's right hand is too big.